


A Very Scary Ib Fanfic

by YaoiGodess



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Horror, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's friendship, or dare I say 'obsession', with Ib goes to the extreme in this songfic inspired by Miku Hatsune's “50/50”. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Scary Ib Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May caused nightmares!

You know, Ib-chan and I are really good friends.

So we'll always be together.

We go halvsies nicely on lemon candies and macaroons in rose garden tea parties.

What are you doing today?  
Wanna play?

How about we have a tea party in the rose garden again?

Let's go play dress-up or play house with dollies.

Want to get the crayons and draw pretty pictures?

I enjoy whatever I do with Ib-chan.

Let's play together tomorrow we promised.

XXXX

You know, lately, Ib-chan hasn't been playing with me.

So it's really boring.

She said there was a boy named Garry who she liked, and she couldn't play with me today too.

I'm lonely.

I wonder where this Garry lives?

I really don't like him.

Ib-chan and I go halvsies on everything.

So if we split him between us, we can play again, right?

RIGHT.

XXXX

(chainsaw noises mixed with Garry's tormented screams)

My hands got all red.

(Mary's cute and creepy giggle)

I like what Ib-chan likes, too.

Why is Ib-chan crying?

Father and our friends are crying too.

It's weird.

It's weird.

It's weird.

It's weird.

Is it because I'm stained all red?

Ib-chan and I go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

Go halvsies on everything.

The End.


End file.
